poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Villains Attacks the Crystal Empire
Here is the scene where the Villains attack the crystal empire in War of the Apocalypse. Guard #1: Intruders! We have intruders are heading towards the crystal empire! All Heroes: What? (They run outside and they see an army of Villains are heading towards the crystal empire) Tino Tonitini: Oh, no! Sunset Shimmer: This is bad! Runo Misaki: Real bad! Twilight Sparkle: We've got to protect the Crystal Empire fast! (They are ready for the battle) Megatron: There it is! King Sombra: The crystal empire! Soon it will be mine forever! Xehanort: We'll destroy them and then rule the crystal empire for King Sombra. Tirek: Now go! (They head towards the crystal empire) Tai Kamiya: We better be ready, before they destroy the entire crystal empire! Agumon: I agree with you, Tai! Mordecai: Protect the crystal empire, everyone! Max Taylor: Don't let them destroy everything! Shining Armor: We also can't let King Sombra get a hold on the empire! Dan Kuso: What are we waiting for, let's stop them! (Then the Villains arrive scaring all ponies away) Myotismon: Come and fight us, DigiDestined! King Sombra: You will be destroyed when the Crystal Empire is mine forever! Optimus Prime: Megatron! Megatron: Prime! Adagio Dazzle: Hello there our love. Tino Tonitini: Will you quite callin' me love! I'm already in love with Sunset Shimmer! Twilight Sparkle: We can't let you destroy the crystal empire! Shun Kazami: Yeah, so why don't you Villains get lost! Queen Chrysalis: Oh yes, we can. (Then the Space Pirates arrive) Spectre: (Laughing) We meet again heroes. Emerl: Not those Space Pirates again! Max Taylor: What do you creeps want? Sheer: Destroy the crystal empire and capture many Legendary Pokemon so we can rule the world. Zoe Drake: No, way! Takuya Kanbara: We won't let you do this! Donatello: Guys. Um, you do realize the crystal empire is about to be destroyed soon, right. Henry Wong: Donnie's right. Pinkie Pie: So what do we do? Koji Minamoto: We also do what we also do, Pinkie. Michelangelo: We kick their butts. Cowabunga! (The Heroes charge towards the Villains as they begin to fight each other) Max Taylor: Electric Charge! (He slashes the card and Chomp activates the attack and hits the Space Pirates' dinosaurs) Optimus Prime: Come on and fight Megatron! Megatron: As you wish! (Growls) (Optimus and Megatron fights) Tirek: Looks like it's you and me. Tino Tonitini: '''Prepare to be defeated Tirek! '''Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this! (Tino gets out his keyblade) Tirek: Torture rope! Tino Tonitini: Look out! (They've dodged the rope but the rope ends up tying up Carver and Tai) Tai Kamiya: We're trapped! Carver Descartes: I think I'm gonna pee in my puking pants! Sora: We better do something before Lor alliterates on both cases! (Lor falls off the 2nd floor) Lor McQuarrie: I'm okay. Sonata Dusk: Aha! We've got you now, Tino my love! Tino Tonitini: Uh oh. Donatello: Oh, no you don't! (Donatello throws a smoke bomb covering the Dazzlings blind and coughing as the smoke clears off they're gone) Adagio Dazzle: Where did they go? Slash: Hey! (Slash tries hits the Dazzlings with his mace but he gets his by Gigas' tail) Slash: (to the Space Pirates' dinosaurs) Dinofreaks! Raphael: (Jumps out of nowhere) Leave, Slash alone! (Gigas and Armatus cornered Raphael as they charge to attack him Raphael jumps and they bump their heads to each other) Raphael: Is that all you got? Leatherhead: (Roars) Crush Villains! (Leatherhead viciously took down the Changelings) Leonardo: Thanks, Leatherhead. Leatherhead: Anything for my friends. Lor McQuarrie: Incoming!! (They dodged the gunshots that came from Megatron) Megatron: You can't escape from...MEGATRON!!! Dan Kuso: Perhabs we should- Ash Ketchum: Run! (They run as Megatron fire his gunshots but they all dodge) Takato Matsuki: Biomerge activate! (Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon) Gallantmon: Lightning Just! (He fires the attack but Megatron dodge it and fires his gun but Gallantmon use his shield to defend himself from the bullets) Runo Misaki: He's gaining on us! Tai Kamiya: Well run faster! Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes